teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout
"Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha? I hurt people." : ―Scout : For the older class in TFC, see Scout (Classic). Born and raised in the south side of Boston, the Scout (real name 'Jeremy') is a fast running capper with a baseball bat and a snarky 'in-your-face' attitude. He is highly narcissistic, and seems to think he can handle anything. He often acts a lot tougher than he can prove to be, though he's certainly quite weak. He is the fastest mercenary on the battlefield, and his Double Jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up, as well as it helps him navigate the terrain and dodge oncoming projectiles. Carrying a Scattergun and a Pistol, the Scout is ideal for aggressive fighting and language. The Scout is a good class for pick kills and flanking with most scatter-guns being able to two shot every non overhealed class (with the exception of heavy and soldier) The Scout is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly Since he captures control points and pushes carts at the rate of 2 players. His speed makes him a natural for capturing the Intelligence; his double jump allowing him to carry it along paths the enemies won't expect him to be on. The Best Base mobility class also an Amazing Offensive class. The Scout is voiced by Nathan Vetterlein.aka theepicchilli via youtube Bio * Motto: "I'm Running the Circles Around you!" * Description: The youngest of 8 boys from the south side of Boston, the Scout learned early how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers antagonizing him, he had to avoid them and get away as fast as possible, so the Scout trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray of the fights that often happened. He ended up becoming skilled with weaponry and then he was hired at Mann Co. As a mercenary. Ability * triple jump * Push (with the shortstop equipped) * X20 capture point speed * Fatest in the game Health : Main article: Health : Main article: Healing Speed : Main article: Speed Basic Strategy : Main article: Tips : Main article: Basic Scout strategy *Jump again in mid-air to change direction, and avoid enemy fire. *You capture control points and push carts twice as fast as any other class, so go ahead of your team to start an objective capture *As you have the lowest health in the game, your speed is essential for both catching your enemy off guard, and avoiding flying bullets. *Your Scattergun is deadly at point blank range, so remember to get within range of your enemies. *Your Pistol is great for picking off enemies at a distance, especially buildings. *Press E (will be different on to match other players preferences) call for a Medic if you get hurt. Nearby Medics will most likely heal you last as you can run to a medpack quickly. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Weapon Kill Taunt: Home Run Taunt: The Scout's taunt for the Sandman baseball bat and the Atomizer. Any enemy who gets hit by the swing will be instantly killed unless ubercharged or under a massive damage reduction. It will take 5 seconds for the Scout to execute the swing though. It is the longest taunt kill in the game. A good strategy is to use that taunt after drinking Bonk! Atomic Punch as some players will try to hit you with their melee weapon, granting you an easy taunt kill. The taunt kill range is also very small, and can actually be avoided if the target jumps, wasting your time, drink if you used it, and endangering your life usually. Still fun though! Quotes *''"Alright let's do this."'' *''"I'm not even winded."'' *''"Come get some, you frickin wuss."'' *''"Is that your new suit, cause it sucks!"'' *''"Well that's what happens when you're a genius."'' *''"Your head's a frickin bat magnet."'' *''"Here's a schematic for you, my ass!"'' *''”BONK!”'' *''"Drink it in pal, that's how failure tastes."'' *''"Wow, it's really startin' to blow on me how much you suck!"'' *''"Hey, anyone keeping count of how many heads batted in? BONK!"'' *''"I'm running circles around you!"'' *"Pop quiz: How long's it take to beat a moron to death? *BRRT* Time's up, you're dead! *''"Ya like that, chucklenuts?"'' Trivia *The Soldier has referred the Scout as "Judas". Judas is simply a term called out for spotting a traitor. *The Scout's favorite sport is Baseball. *"The Church Guy" from the Left 4 Dead campaign "Death Toll" is voiced by the same guy who voiced the Scout. As of the Scout Update, the Scout has borrowed one of his lines. (Ding Dong!) *The Scout will break the fourth wall at times when saying "This map ain't big enough for the both of us!". *The Scout appears to have an eye for Ms. Pauling, which is shown in the update Love and War, in the Expiration Date Source Film Maker video they released. *The Scout and Vince Shlomi from the "ShamWow!" commercials have very similar appearances, so in the Scout update, Valve added a few quotes resembling Vince and what he says, e.g **"No other class can do that!" **"If you order now, I'll throw in a second beating, absolutely free!" **"Look at this, just carved into your skull, my bat's still dry, no clumps of hair, nothing!" *The Submachine Gun for the Sniper was originally intended as the primary weapon for the Scout. As the 2006 trailer reveals, the switch was made fairly late in development.*The Nailgun, a scrapped weapon carried over from Team Fortress Classic, was also intended for the Scout. It was also removed late in development, as its kill icon is still in the game files. *In Poker Night at the Inventory, an image of the Scout wearing the Ye Olde Baker Boy hat makes a cameo as the Jack of Spades & Clubs in the "Team Fortress 2" deck. *The Scout makes an appearance in Worms: Reloaded as part of one of the forts; the rest of the fort is composed of Granary. The Scout's headset and cap are also available as a selectable hat for the player's worms. *The first BLU team Scout heavily resembled Billy the Kid. *The Assassin class of Monday Night Combat has a promo item with the Scout's headset and the Spy's disguise mask named "Bonk! Slash!". *The "Crazy Church Guy" from Left 4 Dead is also voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. This is referenced by one of the Scout's lines, which is borrowed from the Crazy Church Guy. *The Scout is one of the playable characters of the game SpeedRunners. *The Scout is the youngest Team Fortress 2 character. *scout could possibly based of scout from the Al Capone books since Both like to play baseball v • d • eClasses of Team Fortress 2 Classes Scout ·''' Soldier '''· Pyro ·''' Demoman '''· Heavy ·''' Engineer '''· Medic ·''' Sniper '''· Spy Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Classes Category:Contents